<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Krupp Met Kilowatt by Whistling_Starlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811204">When Krupp Met Kilowatt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistling_Starlight/pseuds/Whistling_Starlight'>Whistling_Starlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Electra has seven components, Electra uses they/them pronouns, Kilowatt uses he/they pronouns, M/M, Other, Purse ships Kilowatt and Zero, Volta and Joule are sisters, Volta and Zero are twins, We spell Kilowatt correctly here, Zero is Voltar/male Volta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistling_Starlight/pseuds/Whistling_Starlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Electra decides Krupp is overworked and in need of extra help. Krupp thinks otherwise. Drama ensues.</p><p> </p><p>Important Note: I like to imagine literally every character in StEx’s history existing at once, hence why all of the components are included here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Electra/Volta (Starlight Express), Kilowatt and Krupp, Kilowatt/Zero (eventually)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all! This is my first fanfic on here, I’m pretty excited to finally start sharing my stories!</p><p>Comments are greatly appreciated, don’t be shy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! This is my first fanfic, so I’m a little nervous about posting this. I hope you all enjoy it though, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Krupp? Electra’s looking for you.”</p><p>Krupp snapped back to attention, turning to face Purse. The smaller truck was looking up at him with wide eyes, and for a moment Krupp thought he saw concern flicker across the money truck’s face. </p><p>He nodded silently in acknowledgement, getting to his wheels and skating out of the room past Purse. </p><p>The armaments truck wasn’t surprised Purse had looked concerned, Krupp had been working without a break for weeks now; since an incident a few weeks back when some teenage humans had broken into the yard, Krupp had been even more vigilant than ever.</p><p>However, it was starting to take a toll on his health. Too many nights with not enough sleep, and too many meals skipped in favour of another patrol of the shed’s perimeter were starting to impact him negatively. He looked -and felt- exhausted, although his sunglasses did a great deal to hide it. He found it harder to stay attentive, and was zoning out more and more often.</p><p>However, Krupp simply brushed aside these problems, more concerned with his train’s safety. He dismissed the others concerns, always finding an excuse to get up an hour earlier or miss lunch again.</p><p>He was pulled from his thought as he arrived in the entryway of the shed, stopping as he saw Electra. However, what he saw standing beside the engine made his heart stop.</p><p>A security truck. Tall, sleek and muscular, clad in blue and silver paint with a polished black trim. He was wearing triangular shades, not dissimilar to Krupp’s own square ones. A faint smile crossed their features when they turned to face Krupp, but quickly fell back into a neutral expression.</p><p>“Krupp, darling!” Electra skated forward, oblivious to Krupp’s tense demeanour. They hugged the armaments truck for a moment before simply resting their hands on Krupp’s shoulders. They smiled warmly, then gestured to the security truck.</p><p>“Krupp, this is Kilowatt. Our new security truck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Doubt and Frustration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Krupp and Kilowatt have their first proper interaction, and Krupp later vents his feelings to Purse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Krupp has a lot of conflicted feelings about Kilowatt, as do I lol. I’m still figuring out my interpretation of Kilowatt, as I’ve not really got much personality from him in the show honestly, but I’m slowly working out how I want to write them. </p><p>As always, kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krupp could only stare in stunned silence. New security truck? What on earth did they need him for, Krupp was perfectly capable of protecting the train.</p><p>Electra, still oblivious to the armaments truck’s inner turmoil, continued to babble on. “You’ve been so overworked lately dear, I thought it would be in your best interest to get you some extra help.” They flashed the two trucks a smile, before skating down the hall. “I’ll leave you two to get acquainted.” He called over his shoulder.</p><p>Krupp turned back to the other truck: Kilowatt. He felt an unfamiliar prickle of jealousy as he studied the younger truck. Krupp was by no means old (at least by rolling stock standards), but he could tell Kilowatt was considerably younger than him.</p><p>“...Hello.” He finally forced out. The sight of the younger, newer truck make Krupp’s skin crawl. Electra seriously thought he needed ‘extra help’?</p><p>Kilowatt smiled slightly. “Hello.” He answered. Their voice was surprisingly warm, despite his stoic outer appearance. “You’re Krupp then. It’s good to meet you. I heard you’ve been in need of some extra help around here? Well don’t worry, I promise I’ll do my best.”</p><p>The fact they were being so friendly made it even more unbearable for Krupp. How could he hate someone being so nice? Then it dawned on him; that little voice at back of his mind telling him the security truck was here to replace him. Why else would he be here?</p><p>Krupp shifted uncomfortably; he’d never been good at small talk. “That- That’s good! Electra only allows the best on his train, we’ll see what he thinks of your performance.” It felt strange being the one giving orders, but... it also felt good. “Right, well... first off: a perimeter check of the shed, then report back to me. Understood?”</p><p>Kilowatt simply nodded, heading to the front door to start his patrol. Krupp let out a small sigh of relief; he had a short amount of time to gather his thoughts at least.</p><p>————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>“I just don’t understand it. Why do they think I need help? If they want to replace me I wish they’d just say.”</p><p>Purse rolled his eyes, glancing up from his nail polish to look at Krupp. “Krupp, darling, you’re being ridiculous. Electra has no intentions of replacing you. You’ve been their bodyguard since day one, and you’ve never failed your duty once. They have no reason whatsoever to replace you, you really have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Krupp sighed, sitting down beside the money truck on the berth. “I know, I know... I just- I’ve always been independent, I don’t like being given help.”</p><p>Purse turned his attention back to his nails. “Krupp, there’s no shame in receiving help when you’re overworked. You deserve a break every now and then.” He murmured softly, finishing the last coat of paint.</p><p>It took everything in Krupp’s being not to point out that Purse had frequently overworked himself to the point of exhaustion, knowing that the smaller truck would instantly get defensive. </p><p>“I suppose,” He reluctantly agreed, taking off his sunglasses to polish them, “I don’t like breaks though, I always feel like something bad will happen if I stop working.”</p><p>Purse’s melodious laugh sounded. “Honestly Krupp, you say it like the world will end. I understand you like to keep us safe, but if you’re so tired you can’t work, then what’s the point?”</p><p>Krupp was surprised to find himself agreeing with the money truck. “S’pose so. But I don’t still like him.” He got to his wheels, skating to the door. “I’ll see you at lunch,” He called over his shoulder, before going in search of his new subordinate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kindling Friendships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kilowatt meets the rest of his train, and gains a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Had to delete this chapter as it kept bugging out, hopefully it’s sorted now.</p><p>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kilowatt began to make his way to the dining room, as per instructions. He’d made his report to Krupp, who’s only response had been a nod of the head and a reminder that lunch was in half an hour. The security truck had occupied themselves by guarding the front door, but now had to meet the rest of his train. They were a little hesitant, but Electra had reassured them that the rest of the train were aware he’d be there, and they’d briefed Kilowatt on what his new coworkers were like. Privately, Kilowatt would’ve preferred to meet everyone individually rather than at lunch, but Electra was known for being somewhat inconvenient.  </p><p>Entering the rather lavish dining room, Kilowatt was faintly surprised that nobody seemed to pay much attention to their arrival. Only Electra and one of the two freezer trucks looked up. Electra smiled brightly, eagerly waving him over. “Kilowatt! There you are. Come on darling, take a seat next to Zero here.”</p><p>Kilowatt looked to the freezer truck, who he presumed was Zero. He was shorter than them, but rather muscular, painted blue, silver and black and cropped blue hair. He was Electra’s new personal trainer, Kilowatt remembered, apparently he’d only arrived a week before the security truck. He was also the twin brother to the other freezer truck at the table, Volta. She shared a striking similarity to her brother, although she was noticeably sat as far from him as possible.</p><p>The security truck sat down a little cautiously, before looking around at the other trucks sat around the table. </p><p>Sat opposite to them was a rather short money truck, who seemed more preoccupied with tidying his hair than the meal in front of him. Electra had said his name was Purse. He glanced over to Kilowatt, giving them a quick smile before looking at his hand-mirror again. Beside Purse was a petite dynamite truck, Joule, decked in red and silver, her long hair partially styled into a pair of devil horns. She didn’t pay any attention to Kilowatt, too busy talking to Volta. </p><p>Kilowatt looked over to Krupp, the only familiar face beside Electra. The armaments truck was also in conversation, talking with both the electric and a muscular female repair truck, who Kilowatt recalled was named Wrench. A part of them had hoped they’d be able to talk with his new train, but apparently that wouldn’t be happening, at least not today.</p><p>“So you’re the new security truck, hm?” Kilowatt was pulled by his thoughts by a voice, looking over to see Zero had addressed him. The freezer truck was looking up at him, his expression unreadable aside from a raised eyebrow. Kilowatt paused for a moment, finishing their mouthful of food before nodding. “Yeah, Kilowatt. Electra reckoned I was needed, so... I’m here.” </p><p>The security truck was terrible at small talk, but his answer got a small smile to appear on Zero’s frosty lips. “I get what you mean. Apparently there’s been a rise in frozen goods needing transporting, so I came on to help my sister.” He nodded across the table to Volta, who glared at her brother and stabbed her fork into her meal in a rater threatening manner. “She’s still mad that I moved to a different company.” He murmured quietly, “She won’t talk to me, doesn’t let our little sis talk to me either,” He then nodded to the dynamite truck, Joule.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Was Kilowatt’s only answer. He didn’t have any siblings, so they couldn’t fully relate to Zero’s predicament. Instead he simply concentrated on his meal, unsure what else to say.</p><p>Zero shrugged, picking at his food. “Don’t matter, really. We were never exactly the best of friends, although me going away definitely destroyed whatever relationship we had.”</p><p>Kilowatt was about to respond, before something across the table caught his eye. Purse was making a heart shape with his hands, looking at the two trucks through it. “You two are kinda cute together.” He giggled, wiggling his eyebrows suggested. Zero flipped the money truck off, before returning to his meal. Purse pouted at the freezer’s reaction, before glancing over to Kilowatt and winking.</p><p>Kilowatt certainly wasn’t opposed to spending more time with Zero.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>